callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Four Horsemen
First Horseman is Jackson? I've always thought that Jackson was the first horseman, considering you get the achievement upon his death, following how those achievements work, it seems plausible. --''Nightmare975'' 07:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Jackson can't be the horsemen Can't be because you get the achievement before aftermath, which is when he dies, not only that, but the horsemen refers to the four horsemen of the apocalypse, which brings upon the destruction of the earth. Only bad guys can be the horsemen. Yeah, Jackson tried to save the world from the Horsemen, not help it. Peter Griffen Boy 01:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) To merge - from The First Horseman before I delete Here is the content: The First Horseman is a somewhat mysterious individual who works for/with Al-Assad, though to what capacity is unknown. He is apparently killed during the final fight in the capital, either during the battle or after the nuclear weapon detonates. The only visual reference to him is seen afterward in a photo, showing all Four Horsemen meeting. In the photo, the Fourth Horseman, Imran Zakhaev appears to be directly speaking to him. It is possible that the First Horseman is a go-between for Al-Assad and the Ultranationalists, possibly also serving in an advisory capacity to Al-Assad, though this is purely conjecture. "The First Horseman" is also the name of an achievement in the Xbox 360 version of the game. This achievement unlocks when the player beats the level "Shock and Awe" on Veteran difficulty. I didn't bother to proofread or anything; but maybe I will later. BG. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 16:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) First Horseman It says that when Griggs is questioned about him. When is Griggs questioned about him? He gets captured during Ultimatum but i can never make out what they're saying when you rescue him, I imagine that's what they're talking about WouldYouKindly 17:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Death, War, Pestilence, Famine who/how deduced these?Maiar 12:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I agree, could someone clarify on where these bits of information came from? SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 05:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::It comes from the bible, you know, the four horseman of the apoclypse. I will point out that :pestilence is acutally named conquest, but everyone calls hiom pestilence now. Editing and Saving I tried to edit the Four Horseman and save it but I can't for some reason. DevilWarrior112 09:28 October 4, 2009 (UTC) The Picture Can anyone verify this is real? Edits I edited a post today, purely speculative theory that Mile High Club was the chronologically first mission to be played. Who123 01:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) FOUR HORSEMEN I bet their will be a old story in modern warfare 3 like in modern warfare 1 with price and macmillian except price it will be ghost and an member who is still currently alive OMG!!! I bet nikoli is the first horsemen!!!!!!!!! He's body appearence is the same and they could have been pretending for him to b a prisoner so he coudl get in the S.A.S first that could be true, but i think the first horsemen isnt named just to keep us geussing or he could be the one who set off the nuke